


The White Book, or Annals of the Kingsguard

by orphan_account



Series: For Want of a Finger Dance [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: in-universe history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first ASOIAF in-universe book
Series: For Want of a Finger Dance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112814
Kudos: 1





	1. Ser Corlys Velaryon

Lived 20 BAC - 29 AAC

Son of Daemon Velaryon and the Lady Linnea Velaryon nee Costayne 

Knighted 6 BAC at Dragonstone, by Ser Arys Targaryen, second cousin of Aegon the Conqueror

At the great tourney of 4 BAC in Nightsong, served in the honor guard of his brother Aethan

Served with distinction at the Field of Fire and at Anderbad. Wounded at the Battle of Stoneybrook.

Took Richard Tollett (brother of Jon Tollett,which see) to squire in 3 AAC

Accompanied King Aegon I in all his Royal progresses 

Appointed by King Aegon as first Lord Commander of the Kingsguard in 10 AAC

Bore the sword Cubragol, which was melted after his death 

Served as the King’s champion at the Tourney of the Twins in 17 AAC

Died in his sleep in White Sword Tower. Buried in honor beneath the Driftwood Sept.


	2. Ser Richard Roote

Lived from 18 BAC - 56 AAC

Second son of Lord Dunstan Roote of Rooted-hall and Lady Susana (Waynwood) Roote

Knighted on Second Smiths’ Day, 1 BAC, by his father

Served as a knight at the Aegonfort from 5 AAC onwards

Named to the Kingsguard on the recommendation of Queen Rhaenys Targaryen 

Captain of the honor guard that escorted Lady Ceryse Hightower to her wedding with Prince Maegor Targaryen in 25 AAC

Served as third Master of Hearths in the kingdom from 31 to 41 AAC

Resigned from the Kingsguard of Maegor I in 45 AAC. After this,he fled to the Starry Sept in Oldtown and sought the protection of the High Septon.

After the death of Maegor, returned to Dragonstone. Although not a Kingsguard at that time,was kept on by King Jaehaerys I as a sword-master until his death. After his death,he was buried on Dragonstone. 


	3. Ser Addison Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Goode brothers

Lived from 15 BAC to 49 AAC

Son of Lady Ailene Swyft and Domheric Blackmane, a rancher 

Raised at Lannisport, in the service of Tysan Lannister

Knighted by Lord Loren Lannister after the Battle of Anderbad 

Served as a bodyguard for Lord Milo Chyttering and later for Prince Aenys Targaryen

Distinguished himself at the Tourney of the Twins

Was the champion of the Summer Tourney at Lannisport in 22 AAC

Succeeded Corlys Velaryon as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard   
  
Served with distinction in the war against Red Harren Hoare

Served as commander of the Town Watch under Maegor Targaryen.

Raised swords against the king during Jaehaerys’ Rebellion.

Pardoned by Jaehaerys I, and retired to Cornfield,where he died and was buried.


End file.
